Aller de l'avant
by NotreDame
Summary: Le film Twilight 2, vu du point de vue de Jessica. Fangirls hystériques et admirateurs de Bella s'abstenir.


Disclaimer : j'ai pas inventé Twilight, ça non. En fait, j'aime pas Twilight. Si vous pensez que Bella Swan est un personnage formidable, ne lisez pas cette page.

_Aller de l'avant…_

_Octobre._

Je viens de casser avec Mike Newton.

Ok, je sais que ça devait arriver. Mike est un garçon formidable mais la relation ne marchait pas. On a essayé de faire des concessions, de se comprendre, on a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait… Bon, le mieux, c'est encore de casser. Je me sens triste, quand même. Je voulais que ça marche, je voulais tellement…

Me voilà au téléphone, en train de tout raconter à Angela. Elle m'écoute encore et encore. Je sais que je peux être parfois énervante avec mes bavardages mais Angie m'écoute et me propose de passer la nuit chez elle pour me consoler. Je demande la permission à ma mère et je débarque chez elle avec mon sac de couchage, mon pyjama, ma brosse à dents, des cookies et deux DVD de films comiques. On se fait une soirée entre filles et on rigole comme des gamines, même si, à un moment, j'ai une crise de larmes. Angela me prend alors dans ses bras et me console. J'ai des scrupules à lui imposer mes larmes alors qu'on est censés s'amuser mais elle me rassure. _Tu sais, Jess, quand on m'a opérée des amygdales il y a deux ans, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Chacune son tour…_

* * *

On traîne chacun de son côté : Mike avec Eric et moi avec Angela, ce qui s'avère parfois légèrement gênant puisqu'Eric et Angela sont toujours ensemble. On propose bien à Bella de passer du temps avec nous mais elle marmonne « plus tard… » ou « j'ai pas le temps… » Elle est comme ça depuis que les Cullen sont partis sans laisser d'adresse. C'est dingue… On dirait une dépression. J'ai essayé de l'inviter à prendre un verre pour lui conseiller d'aller voir un psy mais elle m'a rejetée.

_Novembre._

Mon cousin Norman travaille dans l'humanitaire, à l'autre bout de la Terre. Ce matin, mon père a reçu une de ses lettres. Il est devenu tout pâle en la lisant. Norman a choppé la lèpre.

Ça me rend malade. Norman est l'une des personnes les plus formidables que je connaisse. Ado, il travaillait déjà dans des centres d'accueil pour les SDF. Il leur distribuait des repas. La simple idée qu'il puisse être malade avec des bouts de doigts qui se détachent, ça me donne envie de vomir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quelque chose d'aussi horrible doit-il arriver à quelqu'un d'aussi gentil ?

Je n'en parle à personne. Au lycée, je souris et je parle pour donner le change : ça me gêne d'en parler, moi qui suis si bavarde. Je me sens comme coupable d'avoir un cousin malade de la lèpre. Ça me fait mal mais si j'en parlais… non, c'est le problème de ma famille, pas le leur.

La cloche sonne. Angela part avec Eric pour essayer son nouveau jeu vidéo. Je suis sur le point de partir aussi quand Mike m'arrête :

- Jessi, faut que je te parle.

J'ai le cœur serré. Parler avec son ex, ça n'est jamais facile. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

- Jessi, dit-il, je sais qu'on n'est plus ensemble mais voilà… je t'ai vue nerveuse toute la journée et t'es toujours ma meilleure copine, j'aime pas te voir comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien ! réponds-je brusquement. Comment tu peux supposer que je vais pas bien ? Je veux dire…

Je continue comme ça pendant une ou deux minutes. Il m'écoute en silence et je lis tellement de tristesse sur son visage que je finis par me mettre à pleurer. Il me prend alors dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Ça me fait tout drôle de retrouver la même odeur de gel douche senteur marine que quand on s'embrassait et c'est tellement bon d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous tient dans vos bras et je suis tellement triste pour Norman…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il en me tapant doucement dans le dos. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non ! Parviens-je enfin à dire. C'est… c'est Norman. Il a attrapé la lèpre.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue. J'ai un peu honte de pleurer comme ça, dans ce coin de cour où tout le monde peut nous voir. Lui s'en fout.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmure-t-il. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Oui, n'en parle à personne ! Il suit un traitement, on pense qu'il va guérir mais quand même…

- Norman est très fort, fait-il remarquer. Je parie qu'aux prochaines vacances, il viendra ici et me battra au baby-foot !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. C'est tout Mike, ça, toujours optimiste. Même l'idée de perdre à un jeu le met de bonne humeur ! En me voyant rire, il glousse, lui aussi.

- Tu sais quoi ? dit-il. Le club théâtre joue sa première pièce demain. On va tous y aller, ça nous changera les idées !

* * *

C'est comme ça qu'on a tous assisté à cette pièce, du reste plutôt bonne. La seule à décliner l'invitation était Bella, qui a encore marmonné « merci mais non… » Mike a écrit une longue lettre rigolote à Norman et m'a demandé de la lui envoyer. J'avoue que je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis avec Mike. C'est mon ex et j'aimerais tirer un trait sur le passé, alors le voir aussi gentil, ça me rend un peu…

Les jours passent. Et puis, je reçois un coup de téléphone de Bella, qui me propose d'aller au ciné ensemble. Ça alors, c'est la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Elle a boudé tout le monde pendant plus de trois mois et voilà que soudain, elle joue les copines, comme si de rien n'était !

Ok, elle a fait une dépression. On ne contrôle pas bien ce qu'on fait quand on est dépressif, après tout. Je veux bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Et nous voilà au ciné du coin, en train de regarder un film de zombies (c'est elle qui l'a choisi).

Dès le début, je me sens très mal. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Norman qui est peut-être en train de perdre ses doigts, de se décomposer vivant. J'arrive à peine à regarder ces zombies qui sont en train de… brr. Ça m'écœure. Comment peut-on faire des films pareils ? Aucune intrigue, aucun message, rien que des monstres qui se bouffent les uns les autres…

En sortant de la salle, j'ai une envie dingue de parler. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, ce film ignoble, la maladie de Norman, l'absurdité de la vie… je m'arrête avant de trop parler de moi et je demande à Bella si elle se rend compte qu'elle fait une dépression. Qu'elle dise quelque chose, vite, j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur. Son silence me rend dingue !

Elle s'éloigne de moi. Je sais que je peux être parfois soulante quand je parle de trop. A l'école primaire, on me surnommait Pipelette ! Je la laisse faire quelques pas toute seule, le temps qu'elle se calme, et je repense au film. Pourvu que Norman soit en voie de guérison.

Elle en met, du temps, Bella ! Je m'approche et je vois une troupe de motards en blouson de cuir. Le choc. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait, cette bande de… non, il faut que je garde mon calme. Bella pourrait très bien être en grand danger. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de se mettre en danger comme ça ?!

La voilà qui revient, assise sur la moto d'un type qu'elle ne connait même pas. Il ne lui est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il pouvait la violer ou la dévaliser, qu'un de ces types pouvait en profiter pour s'en prendre à moi… J'ai une envie dingue de lui dire ses quatre vérités et de l'abandonner à son triste sort. Mais… non, je ne vais pas la laisser tomber même si c'est elle qui est en tort. Je suis gentille, moi.

Une fois revenue dans ma chambre, j'ai une crise de larmes. Ce sont les émotions de la journée qui me retombent dessus. Mon pauvre ami Norman, ce film dégueulasse, Bella qui se croit obligée de m'impliquer dans sa dernière connerie… Et voici que le téléphone sonne. C'est Charlie Swan, qui s'inquiète de savoir comment s'est passée la soirée.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je lui dis, je ne sais pas trop ce que j'en pense. Tout ce que je comprends de la conversation, c'est que _Bella s'est servie de moi pour faire croire à son père qu'elle était sortie de sa dépression_. La garce ! Quand je pense à la façon dont je l'ai accueillie gentiment dès le premier jour, ça me rend malade. Pour elle, je ne suis qu'un jouet…

Je pense vaguement à téléphoner à Angela pour lui ouvrir mon cœur mais… non, elle doit dormir à cette heure-ci. Ce serait mal de la réveiller. Je mange une glace au chocolat pour me remonter le moral et je me mets au lit. Le lendemain, je croise de nouveau Bella à l'école. Elle fait comme si je n'existais pas et j'en fais autant pour elle.

Dans l'après-midi, Eric propose une soirée jeux vidéo pour tous les quatre. C'est ainsi qu'on se retrouve dans sa chambre, entre les posters de Batman, l'ordinateur et la collection de DVD. Mike distribue le popcorn et au bout d'un moment, je raconte le fiasco de la soirée zombies, mon inquiétude pour Norman, l'attitude inacceptable de Bella et comment je me sens nulle, nulle, nulle d'avoir pu faire confiance à une fille pareille. Je finis en larmes.

Angela me prend dans ses bras. Comme d'habitude, elle trouve les mots qu'il faut. Elle me dit que je n'ai rien à me reprocher, qu'il vaut mieux laisser Bella toute seule pour le moment, que Norman est très fort et que la lèpre se guérit très bien avec le bon traitement. A son tour, Mike me promet de parler à Bella de son attitude dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. Eric sert un verre de soda à tout le monde et nous nous installons pour jouer aux courses de voitures. On rigole comme des malades pendant toute la soirée.

Les jours passent. C'est merveilleux d'avoir des amis sur qui on peut compter. Je m'inscris sur un forum de personnes concernées par la lèpre : ça me fait du bien de parler de Norman à des gens qui sont dans le même cas que lui ou moi. Des fois, je pleure en lisant mes messages. Le plus étrange, c'est que ça me soulage vraiment de pleurer.

Un jour, à midi, Bella vient s'asseoir à notre table, comme si de rien n'était. J'ai du mal à être gentille avec elle mais je me force. Mike sort son petit plan : il lui propose d'aller au ciné. Elle parle d'en faire une sortie à plusieurs et j'ai le cœur serré. Si cette garce égoïste et manipulatrice fait du mal à mon meilleur copain Mike, jamais je ne lui pardonnerai. Je pourrais m'opposer à cette soirée mais… non, Mike est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait. Ce serait mal de vouloir tout contrôler dans la vie de ceux qu'on aime.

* * *

Le soir, je reçois un coup de téléphone d'Angela, qui a attrapé une gastro. Je préviens Eric, qui se propose de veiller sur elle. J'aimerais bien rester près d'elle mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de tenir la chandelle. Le ciné avec Bella, ça ne me tente pas non plus, d'ailleurs : j'ai déjà donné. Je passe donc la soirée à chatter avec shining-star-555, une internaute qui a survécu à la lèpre il y a cinq ans. C'est bon de pouvoir lui parler.

Le lendemain, Mike me confie le bilan de sa soirée : catastrophique. Bella lui avait imposé la présence de son copain Jacob. Pour pouvoir se trouver seul à seule avec elle, il avait fait semblant de se sentir malade à cause des scènes de violence, espérant qu'elle le rejoigne dans le hall. Or, elle n'en a rien fait et a même laissé ce Jacob le traiter de minus, comme si un mec qui n'aime pas les films violent valait moins qu'un autre. Cette fois-ci, j'en ai vraiment marre mais Mike préfère lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Il renonce au bout d'une semaine. Cette fille continue de nous snober pour trainer avec Jacob, ce type qui a traité mon bon copain Mike de minus. Tout compte fait, elle ne mérite pas que je m'intéresse à elle. Elle ne mérite pas que _qui que ce soit_ s'intéresse à elle.

_Janvier._

Une lettre de Norman, enfin ! Je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Papa la décachète et la lit à voix haute tandis que je croise les doigts très fort. Pourvu qu'il aille bien…

_Chers vous tous,_

_Je vais bien. Le médecin du dispensaire m'a bien soigné. Je rentrerai aux Etats-Unis dans quelques semaines pour ma convalescence. Merci d'avoir pensé à moi. Ça m'a fait du bien. Quand on est malade, on souffre mais j'ai beaucoup appris. Maintenant, je sais beaucoup plus. Vous me manquez tous._

_Gros bisous,_

_Norman._

Je sens que je me mets à pleurer. C'est tellement bon de savoir qu'il va rentrer parmi nous. Je suis si heureuse que je crois que mon cœur va éclater.

* * *

Il dit que sa maladie lui a fait du bien, qu'il a beaucoup appris… Oh, je crois que moi aussi, je viens d'apprendre quelque chose. Si Norman est sorti avec le sourire de quelque chose d'aussi horrible que la lèpre, ça veut dire que moi aussi, je peux le faire. Ma relation et ma rupture avec Mike m'ont appris que je peux rompre et rester amie avec mon ex, et ça, tout le monde ne peut pas le faire. La conduite ignoble de Bella m'a appris qu'il ne faut pas perdre de temps avec les gens qui vous traitent de haut. Je me sens beaucoup plus forte, maintenant. Merci, Norman.

Je me sens heureuse, maintenant.

_La fin._


End file.
